seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Requests
This is the page where you can request to become a member of Seekers Wiki staff. Before posting a request, please make sure you fully understand the rules of Seekers Wiki. Requirements Bureacrats- ' *Must have at least 2,500 contributive edits. *Must be an admin before gaining bureacrat rights. *Must have at least a year of experience on Seekers Wiki. *User needs to be active in the Wiki. *There needs to be a bureaucrat spot open. '''Admins- ' *At least 1,000 contributive/mainspace ''edits *Must be active members of the wiki, participating in discussions *Must have at least 6 months experience. '''Chat Mods- ' *Must be active on chat whenever they are on the Wiki *Must know all chat room rules and follow them *Must use proper grammar and capitalization on chat to be a role model for new users about how to behave on chat. *Must have at least 500 contributive ''edits, and 3 months of experience on the wiki. '''Rollbackers- ' *Must be active members of Seekers wiki *Must have at least 500 contributive edits *Must have 3 months experience on Seekers Wiki. There are exceptions to these requirements. If you do not fullfil the requirements, say why you will still make a good member of Seekers Wiki staff. Staff Request Format For your request, please create a new heading which includes your username and position you would like to request. Under the heading, state why you would make a choice for that position and mention if you fulfill all of the requirements. Other users may comment in the sections whether they think you should recieve rights to the position and why. Silverfang---Rollback- CLOSED I think I would be a good rollback because I made 150 contributive edits---well more than that. I've been on this wiki since July 22nd, which is over two months. I have super edit-crazy freak modes that help the wiki a lot, and I'm your personal unwanted English teacher ^.^ I love Seekers, I've read all of the books, and I'm not considered "mean" or "rude" in any way xD I have nothing else to support my cause, but, eh, please consider me. If you don't, that's fine, I admire you're opinion. It's not like ill be at your throat if you say no... Yeah, well, that is all I have. :D Byi byi, [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'''Silverfang]][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 02:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : Uhh... I'm not very persuasive, am I? [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 02:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes you are persuasive Professor English. XD I think you'd be good as a rollbacker. Since late July (that's when I started), I've seen you on many times and many edits are made at those times. But in order to be a rollbacker, you MIGHT need to be more active. Just a thought. I'll tell Mistey to look into this. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear]] 13:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah. I'll be more active. x3 [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silvahwang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' I Rulez Da Wurld'']] 20:20, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: No sustained editing, does not fulfill new requirements decided in chat. If you become more active, we will reconsider. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart11---Rollback- I would like to be rollbacker or chat mod I may not have 3 months of experinace but I still think I would be a good roll backer or chat mod I am active on Chat I am fair and I want to help this wiki very much Plus I have almost 3 months of experince and 134 edits I understand all the rules thank you and if you don't think I would be good for one of theses positons Thank you and I will always respect your decision. silverheart 02:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Site administration